Conventional display devices comprise an optical sheet disposed between a display and a light source and a frame that supports the optical sheet by engagement (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, a display device comprising a lower frame disposed in a rear direction of a display and an optical sheet supported by engaging with the lower frame is disclosed. Further, the lower frame has a columnar member that protrudes in a front direction on a display side from near an outer edge portion. Further, the optical sheet has a through hole that engages with the columnar member of the lower frame.